Granted Wish
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] Sampai kapanpun Luhan dan Sehun takkan bisa bersama. Pairing: Sehun/Luhan. Warning: religious theme. if you dont like it please dont read this. Side story of my krisyeol fic "Anjel". please read "Anjel" first before you read this story.


Tittle: Granted Wish

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan

Word Count: 921

Luhan terdiam terpaku menatap bapak yang sedang berceramah di depan sambil menggebu-gebu itu. Pandangannya kosong. Sementara di sekelilingnya terdengar suara tawa yang riuh dari Sehun dan teman-temannya. Luhan tak peduli dengan suara tawa-tawa mengerikan itu. Ia hanya mendengarkan suara tawa satu orang. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar Kris memanggilnya, menanyakan sesuatu. Wajah Kris yang indah terlihat takjub. Ia berdiri di depan seorang manusia yang sedang duduk memperhatikan ceramah si bapak.

_Kris jatuh pada seorang manusia._ Luhan membuka buku kecilnya dan mencari tahu soal data diri si manusia. _Setidaknya manusia lebih baik dari setan._ Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng pada Kris. Mata Kris semakin membelalak. Ia kembali menatap wajah si mortal. Luhan hanya menghela nafas berat.

_Kris termasuk para pemula, _kata seseorang pada Luhan saat ia masih menjadi malaikat pencatat baru. _Dia memiliki banyak kelebihan dan kekuatan. Dia kesayangan Tuhan, _lanjut seseorang itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak iri, tentu saja. Kris sahabatnya. Tapi ia sebenarnya juga mengharapkan bisa mendapatkan sedikit saja kelebihan Kris. Hanya sedikit. Satu kelebihan saja. Tapi ia tentu tak berani meminta pada Tuhan. Ia hanyalah malaikat pencatat, bukan malaikat pelindung.

Luhan kembali melihat Kris. Wajah dingin Kris yang selama ini ia lihat berubah drastis menjadi melembut, ia bahkan tersenyum. Sesuatu yang baru Luhan lihat. _Cinta memang membutakan._

* * *

Luhan terbang tak terlalu tinggi dengan sayap putih kecilnya yang indah, mengikuti manusia inangnya pulang ke rumah. Si manusia pulang dengan jalan kaki jadi Luhan tak perlu terbang terlalu cepat. Ia sedang menatap langit malam dalam keheningan sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar namanya di panggil. Luhan berhenti terbang dan mengawang sambil menoleh ke belakang. Sang setan memanggilnya.

" Kau mau ikut aku? " tanya Sehun sambil terbang mendekati si malaikat. Sayap Sehun berwarna hitam kelam, besar dan panjang. Ia termasuk para setan pendahulu, tapi bukan pemula. Pemula adalah Kai. Luhan langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir. Sehun terbang perlahan sementara Luhan menyusul di belakangnya, meninggalkan manusia inangnya begitu saja. Malaikat pencatat bisa dengan mudah menemukan manusia inangnya, karena sudah terikat dengan perjanjian.

Sehun berhenti di sebuah atap gedung yang sangat besar dan berdiri di sana, Luhan berhenti di sebelahnya. Luhan dan Sehun sudah bersama sejak dulu, sejak Luhan masih awal menjadi malaikat. Sehunlah yang menceritakan banyak hal kepada Luhan. Hubungan malaikat dan setan sebenarnya tidak baik. Tapi hanya berlaku bagi tipe malaikat pelindung dan setan. Tipe malaikat lain bisa bebas berteman dengan setan karena tidak menganggu tugas masing-masing. Sehun dan Luhan diantaranya. Hanya saja mereka bukan teman, sedikit lebih berarti dari itu.

" Aku selalu berpikir untuk meminta Tuhan merubahku menjadi malaikat, atau manusia, atau apa sajalah asal jangan setan. Tapi aku setan dan setan tidak memohon kepada Tuhan " sahut Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan. Tanpa dilihat pun Luhan tahu kalau mata Sehun pasti bercahaya. Setan tidak bisa menangis. Setan tak memiliki kemampuan itu.

" Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi setan? " tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun membelalak dan menatap Luhan tak percaya. Sehun sering mengatakan kalau ia ingin jadi malaikat atau semacamnya tapi Luhan tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia ingin berubah dari wujudnya sekarang. Luhan tersenyum.

" Kalau memang bisa, kenapa tidak? "

" Jangan Luhan. Kau malaikat. Kau suci dan jangan kotori kesucianmu…. "

" Tapi aku lelah seperti ini Sehun " potong Luhan langsung. Matanya bercahaya sangat terang. Ekspresinya sangat mengerikan sampai-sampai Sehun tak sanggup melihatnya terlalu lama.

" Tetap jangan Luhan. Aku akan lebih menderita kalau kau berubah menjadi sepertiku. Aku penghuni neraka. Sampai kapanpun takkan kubiarkan kau masuk ke dalam tempat jahanam itu "

Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, menumpukan seluruh jiwanya di bahu hangat itu karena Luhan tak sanggup lagi memikirkan bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bersama tanpa perlu melanggar apapun. Setan dan malaikat. Sampai kapanpun takkan bisa bersama.

* * *

Luhan meninggalkan manusianya lagi karena saat ini ia dipanggil Tuhan. Luhan berdiri dalam diam, menunggu Tuhannya berbicara.

" Apa kau merasa telah melanggar peraturan wahai malaikat pencatat? "

Pertanyaan Tuhan membuat Luhan membelalak syok. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Tuhan adalah hal paling tidak mungkin karena Tuhan Maha Tahu.

" Sesungguhnya iya Tuhanku " jawab Luhan lirih. Malaikat tak bisa berbohong. Jadi Luhan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tuhan tersenyum.

" Kau tentu tahu bahwa aku Maha Mendengar lagi Maha Melihat. Aku tahu semuanya sejak dari awal kau memulainya. Aku yang menciptakanmu. Apa yang ada dalam dirimu adalah pemberianku. Pergilah. Ambillah kebahagiaanmu. Aku tak melarang. Karena kalau bukan karena kehendakku, rasamu padanya takkan ada sampai sekarang "

Luhan langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai putih bening itu dengan tangan menutupi wajah. Luhan tak tahu harus apa sekarang selain sujud syukur menyembah Tuhannya yang Maha Mengerti dan Maha Pengasih. Dan atas kehendak Tuhan, Sehun pun tiba-tiba hadir di tempat suci itu. Sehun menatap sekeliling tak percaya. Dan baru saja akan bertanya dia dimana Sehun melihat cintanya berlari kearahnya dengan mata bercahaya dan tangan terbentang lebar, siap melompat dan memeluk Sehun. Sehun yang syok hanya diam saja, bingung dan tak mengerti. Dan tubuh hangat si malaikat suci pun menabraknya dengan kuat tapi Sehun tetap berdiri tegak karena ia cukup kuat, lebih sebenarnya, untuk bisa mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun, membiarkan semua yang ditahannya luruh saat itu juga karena ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan lebih lama.

" Luhan ini dimana? Ada apa? Kenapa kau memelukku sampai seperti ini? " tanya Sehun bingung sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. Luhan malah memeluknya lebih erat.

" Kita diijinkan. Aku dan kamu. Kita diperbolehkan. Kita tidak terlarang "

Setan dan malaikat. Sampai kapanpun takkan bisa bersama. Kecuali Luhan dan Sehun.

#_#_#_#


End file.
